Snooping Foursome
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Tezuka never expected that the least likely of his regulars would snoop on his date... TezuSaku


**Prince of Tennis**

**One-shot**

**Theme:** Eavesdrop  
**Written by:** Lady Abbess  
**Pairing:** Tezu - Saku  
**Message:** Read, enjoy, and review!  
**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

-

-

-

"_Listen, it's either he's asking you out or he's asking you out!"_

-

-

-

He couldn't even believe a word he had said earlier but what was done was done. And he was the kind of guy who stays true to his word, but it came as a surprise when he blurted those words out. _Stupid, stupid_. He wondered since when he had become so irrational and impulsive. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

He shook his head for the umpteenth time of the day.

But it was not like he didn't like her.

To be honest, he liked Ryuuzaki Sakuno a lot.

Still, it was so unlike him.

_Him!_

Seishun Gakuen's trustworthy buchou and to Eiji Kikumaru and Takeshi Momoshiro's opinion, the most unlikely to ask a girl out to a date, and the least likely to even like one.

"Oh come on, Sakuno-chan, snap out of it!"

And there he was hearing her name again.

Only the voice speaking it was so loud that it must mean that he was not dreaming at all, and a voice that loud only meant one thing – Osakada Tomoka – which meant his object of affection was nearby.

"Ne, Tomoka, you should stop teasing Sakuno-chan about it."

Oh, and the Ichinen Trio was present too.

He took note of Katsuo's voice and wondered what they were talking about.

"I-I'm sure T-Tezuka-senpai didn't meant it…!!!!!" Little Sakuno squeaked.

_Ah._

_Him._

"Oh, don't be silly, Ryuuzaki-san. Buchou never asked anyone out before so that must mean he really meant it! Take that chance, you might regret it if you don't!" Kachiro said sympathetically.

He glimpsed at the group of first years huddled together – the trio facing him with Osakada and Sakuno's backs to him. Apparently, none of them has noticed him yet. It was rather a good thing, though, so he didn't mind it.

"Well, that is a point. But don't you think buchou might've blundered it? I mean – he's never asked out a girl before, right?" Horio countered.

"So, you're saying he's not serious?" Tomoka snapped.

"Not like that at all, maybe not exactly a date but some sort of get-together, neh? A date is like taking a friendship to the next stage, don't you think?"

"Horio-kun has a point. Maybe he was sort of confused, that's all." Sakuno nodded.

He was unsure if she was still beat-red.

"So he is not serious?"

_Why won't I be serious?_

He blinked.

_But then again, they do have a point._

_It was rather sudden._

But what was done was done, and if the going gets tough the tough get going, and no matter how much it didn't make sense, it seemed fit for his situation.

It was his fault, after all.

"Maybe." Kachiro conceded.

"Listen, it's either he's asking you out or he's asking you out!" Tomoka told Sakuno.

_I did ask her out._

He left the group after a glimpse at his watch, heading off to his next class.

_When have I not been serious about things?_

-

-

-

"_It's like Mission Impossible!!!"_

-

-

-

Fuji watched in amusement as he watched Eiji scream that it was the end of the world while Momoshiro sat down, trying to make sense out of it. "You don't believe me, neh?"

He just loved breaking the news to others – it was such a hard habit to break – especially if they would go bulge out the eyes of anyone and make them wonder if the apple tree started bearing oranges.

"I might, but coming from you, Fuji… I would rather much doubt it…" Oishi rubbed his cheek sheepishly.

Kaidoh hissed in disbelief.

Kawamura was agreeing with what Oishi said.

Inui – was, well, Inui – and muttered, "Ii data," while scribbling the latest Seigaku tennis club developments. "Tezuka dating was such an unexpected event. I rated it as low as 5 percent but there are exceptions to data tennis, like Tezuka and Fuji's statistics."

Momoshiro stood up and shrugged weakly. "I can't believe it."

"Like, duh!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "It's like Mission Impossible!!!"

Echizen shrugged and thought that he had more important things to worry about – like beating the crap out of his dad in a tennis match.

No one even realized that the topic of their conversation was just a few meters away, standing hidden, listening in on them, twitching and itching to just yell out, "A hundred laps now!" but couldn't.

Him acting weirdly would only attract more questions.

He just couldn't believe how his regulars were such gossipmongers.

Well, he has Fuji to blame.

But who told Fuji?

Whoever it was, that person is in big trouble.

Tezuka took off his glasses and wiped them clean; wondering what would happen if the word reaches Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Might he start running for his safety, then?

-

-

-

"_Neh, Sakuno-chan is lucky…"_

-

-

-

"Did you hear the news?" A girl giggled and tugged the arm of her friend, excited about something. She appeared to be a sophomore and her black hair bobbed up and down as she fidgeted around.

_Whatever the news, I simply don't like it._

He had a clear idea of what it was.

"It's about Tezuka-senpai!" The girl continued.

Yes, he was absolutely correct.

_What about me, then?_

Her friend ogled her and asked, "What about him, Yuuko?!"

What was it about gossip that people, especially girls and pesky regulars, loved it?

"He asked out Sakuno-chan for a date!!!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, dear. I heard it when Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai were talking in the first floor corridor. I mean, who could doubt them?"

"Neh, Sakuno-chan is so lucky…"

_Should she be?_

If only they knew poor Sakuno-chan would be stuck with a guy like him.

A guy who knew nothing about the first rules of dating.

Tezuka walked away and headed for the stairs, not wanting to be seen by ecstatic fan girls demanding how it happened and why not them.

_We shall see what would happen._

First thing to do, though, was to find his date.

-

-

-

"_Nya! Fuji, where are you going?!"_

-

-

-

Oishi regretted doing this but he had no choice for he was worried about what would happen if he left the group alone or if Tezuka found them out. He hated snooping around somebody's business but as "Seigaku's Okaa-san", it was his business to ensure everyone's safety. It seemed contradicting now and he felt helpless – well, there was no turning back now.

"Yoh, Oishi…" Eiji whispered and peeked a bit out of the bushes. "What are they doing?"

Oishi left his train of thoughts for a while to see what his double's partner was looking at. It seemed Tezuka and Sakuno headed for the small café around the neighborhood – probably Sakuno-chan's suggestion and just like Fuji and Inui had guessed.

"Dating," Oishi answered absentmindedly.

Fuji chuckled as Eiji pouted and moaned, "Nya, Oishi, you're not helping…"

"But, we really shouldn't be doing this, right?" Oishi said, helpless in his situation because no matter what he said, there was no changing the minds of the three whom he was with.

"It is a 70-30 percent chance that Tezuka would discover us. You know how he is." Inui replied, not really bothering to sound comforting.

"You know, I'm not really hearing anything that is going on between the two," Fuji said, "I'll just creep nearer for a bit."

"Nya! Fuji, where are you going?!"

"Fuji, come back!" Oishi exclaimed.

The tennis tensai's grin was evident and moved stealthily towards the pair sitting among the tables outside of the café. The grin grew bigger as Fuji motioned for his companions to join him – hiding in the rosebushes directly behind their buchou and Sakuno's table.

Inui delightfully followed him, "Ii data!"

Eiji gulped but followed as well.

Oishi sighed and knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Um… You k-know, Tezuka-senpai… I j-just wanted to a-ask… W-why did you a-ask me o-out?" They heard little Sakuno stammer with an adorable blush ever so present in her face.

"Nya…" Eiji whispered, "I hope buchou gives her a sensitive answer…"

"I'm sure he will." Fuji grinned more. "Or he'll have to answer to Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Ii data."

"You guys…" Oishi blinked.

Most of Tezuka's reply was tuned out by the group, until they heard him say, "A guy who likes a girl asks her out, does he not?"

Fuji chuckled, "Way to go, Tezuka."

Eiji frowned, "He's way to blunt!!!"

And they saw Sakuno's already red face redden more.

Tezuka's reply was really too much for the poor girl.

"Ah… I… I s-suppose…" And the small red face was hidden by her bangs when she bowed quickly to hide her embarrassment.

Tezuka seemed to have sensed it and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Sakuno-san. I d-didn't realize that I was being blunt, but I have no idea of what to say apart from what I've learned from the movies my cousin loves to watch."

Sakuno looked up and shook her head, "Iie, Tezuka-senpai, it occurred to me that you must not be used to this sort of things…"

The eavesdropping foursome sensed relief from their buchou.

And they eavesdropped a bit more.

-

-

-

"_Who is Cinnamonroll?"_

-

-

-

Tezuka remembered Horio saying that a date was taking a friendship to another stage. He supposed this was taking it to another stage. Did he like her enough that he should? Yes, his heart told him so.

They stopped by a toy store and he wondered what sort of things Sakuno liked.

"Ooooooh," He heard her squeal. "Tezuka-senpai, look at Cinnamonroll, ain't he cute?"

He blinked and asked, "Who is Cinnamonroll?"

And that was when she laughed, "So sorry, T-Tezuka-senpai!!! I-I mean, y-you don't know C-Cinnamonroll?"

"No."

"Cinnamonroll, senpai, i-is this l-little critter." And she held up a small white plushie that seemed to be a cross between a rabbit and that little fluffy creature he saw from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

"And that is exactly what?" He frowned.

"A dog, senpai."

That certainly did not look like a dog at all.

But one thing was certain.

He carefully pried the small plushie from her hands, settled it down on the shelf she took it from, and walked off.

Sakuno, a bit curious, followed and saw him fumble with the piles and piles of stuff toys at a corner.

"Nani? What is he doing, nya?" Eiji exclaimed as softly as he could.

"I wonder…" Fuji trailed off and shared knowing looks with Inui.

Oishi had nothing to say and wished that Tezuka wouldn't do anything that would screw up the date.

After a few minutes, Tezuka pulled out a larger version of Cinnamonroll and headed for the counter.

"Eh? Ano, T-Tezuka-senpai!!!" Sakuno rushed after him.

And saw him pay for it already.

"Mou, senpai shouldn't spend that much money on me…"

He handed her Cinnamonroll and softly smiled.

"It was no big deal at all. Don't guys give gifts to girls they like?"

Tezuka glanced at his watch.

"Come, Sakuno-chan, I'll take you home."

-

-

-

"_Sugoi! Their first date was a success, nya!!!"_

-

-

-

"_Mou, I can't believe you followed them, Eiji-senpai!!!"_

-

-

-

"_Momo, Momo, we were only concerned for their well-being. Right, Oishi, Fuji?"_

-

-

-

"_If y-you say so… Eiji."_

-

-

-

"_How about you, Fuji?"_

-

-

-

"_I agree with Oishi."_

-

-

-

"_It was a good thing I came along, ii data."_

-

-

-

"_Not you, too, Inui-senpai!!!"_

-

-

-

"_Mada mada dane."_

-

-

-

"_Echizen, is there anything else that you say aside from that?!?"_

-

-

-

"_Fssh. How annoying."_

-

-

-

"_Shut up, mamushi!!!"_

-

-

-

"_Is there something I should know?"_

-

-

-

"_Nya, Tezuka-buchou!!! Nothing at all, ne?"_

-

-

-

"_Uh, hai…"_

-

-

-

"_You need not worry, Tezuka. Nothing's wrong."_

-

-

-

"_Ii data."_

-

-

-

END.

-

-

-

**A/N:** I'm unsatisfied with this one… Tezuka is so dysfunctional that it's hard to write him as the lovey-dovey sort of guy…!!!! Ah, oh well, nothing could be done about it anymore so just review and tell me what you think of this one. Ain't Cinnamonroll cute? Just can't believe he's a dog. Oh, and Cinnamonroll ain't mine, too. The little critter belongs to Sanrio.


End file.
